Shower Madness
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka was soaked to the bone from the cold rain. When she gets home to have a shower she discovers she isn't alone... BlackStarxMaka lemon!


The day had been long and tiring. Maka had been up studying all the previous night and even stayed late at school today to study even harder; she was determinded to beat Ox for the second year in a row. She let out a long and irritated sigh as she slowly made her way back home. The clouds were dark as lightning lit the night sky. The rain was fast and soked Maka to the bone.

"The weather man said it'd be clear skies tonight... guess they lied again," She mumbled to herself as her teeth began to chatter.

It felt like she would never make it to the apartment. She could see it before her eyes yet the closer she got, the further she felt. Unwillingly as she began to climb the long staircase, Maka found herself calling out for Soul as her body continued to shiver. By the time she reached her door, Soul stood there with a concerned look.

"Maka, are you alright?" He asked reaching out for her.

She shrugged him off and stepped into the room, instantly trippng over something. Her eyes fell down and saw Black Star's large shoes. She glared at Soul.

"S-sorry," Soul mumbled, as he tried to avoid her deadly eyes. He kicked the shoes out of the way.

"Wh-where i-is he?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

Soul shrugged. "I fell asleep on the couch by accident, he's clearly here somewhere,"

Maka sighed as she slowly made her way to her room. "I'm gonna have a shower!" She called out.

Soul nodded as he laid back down on the couch, quickly falling back asleep.

Maka grabbed a bundle of clothes as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Right as she opened the door the lights flickered and the room went black; Maka didn't care if she had to shower in the dark by that point. In the dark she stripped; as she reached to turn on the water, she felt something warm against her hand and screamed.

The young girl fell on her butt and used her own arms to cover up her body as much as possible, right as the lights flicked back on to reveal Black Star; he was hiding his lower half behind the shower curtain. Maka screamed a second time as she reached for a towel and drapped it over her naked form.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything when the door opened!" She screamed at him.

Black Star's face was beat red as he looked down on Maka. "I-I... I thought you were Soul or something," He admitted.

Maka cocked an eyebrow at Black Star. "Are you gay?"

Black Star went even redder. "No! I-Its just that guys don't care if one comes in to take a leak while the other is in the shower!" the goffy ninja rushed through his sentence.

Maka slowly stood up keeping the towel around her thin frame. "W-well can you get out then?" She asked awkwardly.

Black Star nodded. Maka turned so he could get out and grab a towel. Once he had himself covered, Maka turned to face him again and found her face turning red. _Has he been working out lately? _She thought to herself.

A smile fell over Black Star's lips as he his hand rested on the door handle, as he took a step forward he slipped on some water and hit the light switch, his body falling backward into the shower, taking Maka down with him.

When their eyes adjusted to the dark, they realised Black Star was hovering over Maka, their lower regions touching. Maka held back a scream as she tried to move away; her back hit the wall in one swift move, not even getting away from Black Star.

The two were frozen, by arousal and fear. Black Star opened his mouth to speak when he found lips connected with his own. His ocean eyes widened as he look down onto lidded eyes. When her soft lips pulled away from his own, he found words hitched and stuck in his throat.

Maka blushed; even in the dark Black Star could see it clearly. "I-I'm sorry," She mumbled as her gaze averted from his.

Black Star shook his head, not really knowing why. Maka must have taken it as a good thing since their lips were once again connected; a small moan escaped the boys lips as he let his eyes fall shut.

"B-Black Star," Maka whispered into the steamy air.

"Hm?" He asked, his body overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Thank you," She whispered against his lips.

Black Star's eyes opened as he looked down on her. "F-for what?" He asked her nervously.

"I needed this," She whispered, suddenly realising just how true it was.

Black Star found a smirk crawling onto his lips. "Have you always felt this way about me?" He asked her nervously.

Maka found herself nodding; the heat overwhemling to her fragile frame.

A smirk fell over his lips as his ocean eyes locked with her emerald ones. "I can give you more," His seductive tone sent shivers up Maka's spine. Her body trembled beneath the older boy as she found herself nodding a second time.

Maka found lips connected with her own once again as her back arched. Maka trembled as she felt cold wrap around her- er... more like the towel being unwrapped from her. Maka began to panic. _What if Soul walked in? What if it hurts? What if-_

Her thoughts were broken by Black Star's calm voice. During Maka's painicking, she had flipped over onto her side in an attempt to escape the older boy. "Maka," He whispered into the dark; a flash of lighting lit the room and Maka could see his damp hair over his one eye. "I won't hurt you," He whispered to her.

Maka's body trembled as she flipped back over nervously. She trusted Black Star, and not just because he said it, because she could feel their soul's connecting and curiosity was too much. Her body felt like it was on fire as she began to let the pleasure wash over her; sweat began to run down their bodies as their tongue's fought against each other for dominace. Maka cried out as she felt something rub over her womanhood. Black Star snickered as he pulled from her lips, looking down on Maka. He reached up and pulled out her ponytails, letting her hair lay tousled on the bathroom tiles; he thought the sight was... cute.

Maka's eyes were hazy, she felt like she saw less now then when they first got into this situation. Black Star's tongue flicked out and traced from her stomache all the way up to her neck where he began to nip at it; the younger girl thrashing and moaning his name.

"J-Just finish this!" Maka screamed at him; she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back for.

The ninja's lips formed a smirk once more as he looked back down on her. "J-Just finish... th-this," Maka told him more calmly as her face went beat red. Black Star smiled as he kissed her deeply. Maka pulled his body closer to her own, despritly trying to make Black Star her's; her love, her babe, her everything!

Black Star pulled off his own towel with shaking hands before moving himself into place. Maka's body trembled as her eyes squeezed shut, prepared for the pain. She screamed in agony as he thrusted himself in, tears streaming down the girls face. _I-I thought it would be w-worse than that. _She thought bitterly to herself.

Black Star remained as still as possible; whimpering, Maka nodded weakly as a sign that he could continue. Black Star smiled as he slowly bgean to pull out before slamming back in. It didn't take long for the pleasure to overwhelm the two. Maka moaned her lovers name, not even caring if Soul heard them. Black Star pulled out once more before stamming into Maka, a loud and stragled scream escaping her lungs.

"B-Black Star!" She moan breathlessly.

"M-Maka,"

With several more hard thrusts, Black Star released into of Maka; her body trembled as Black Star rode out his orgasum. Black Star pulled on and laid heavily beside Maka on the floor; their bodies sweaty as their chest heaved up and down. Maka's eyes fell shut as she rolled over into Black Star's arms.

"W-we sh-should probably g-get off the floor," Black Star panted.

Maka nodded. "Carry me to b-bed," She whispered.

Black Star laughed as he wrapped the towel back around his waist. He threw the towel around Maka and scooped her up in his strong arms. The two quickly surried to Maka's room, as Black Star stepped in, Maka closed the door with her foot. Black Star's eyes will full of curiousity as he laid her down on the bed. As he turned to leave, Maka grabbed his towel, letting his lower region to be visible once more.

"H-Hey!" He scolded the younger.

Maka's eyes were hazy. "Come and sleep with me," she purred.

Black Star's face turned bright red as he slowly made his way into bed side Maka. She pulled the blankets up around them as she curred up against his chest.

"Wh-what if Soul w-walks in?" He whispered.

"I c-couldn't care less," She whispered as a yawn escaped her.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what a lovely ending! :3 You know the drill ;)<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
